Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |Nanatsu no Umi o Wataru Kaze no Yō ni |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« The Private Eyes' Requiem |- !Next movie: |Full Score of Fear » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure is the 11th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released in Japan on April 21, 2007. Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' The movie starts off with a robbery chase scene. The robbers are being chased by Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi. They eventually meet and drive straight into each other, but the robbers are the first to flinch. They flip over and crash. As Takagi and Sato attend to them, the male says "Koumi Island" and "Jolly Roger" and then passes out. Meanwhile, Kogoro Mouri gets a request from the head of tourism (Jouji Iwanaga) to go to Koumi Island for a case, so he brings Conan Edogawa, the Detective Boys, Professor Agasa, Ran Mouri, and Sonoko Suzuki with him. The first thing Conan notices is that there are a lot of treasure hunters there. Since the hotel is full, Iwanaga takes them to stay with a man named "Kazuo Mima". After they are all settled in, Iwanaga asks the group if they will participate in a treasure hunt. The Detective Boys all raise their hands (except Ai Haibara and Conan), but when he asks Mouri, he declines. The kids get their scavenger hunt map and clues while Iwanaga drops Ran and Sonoko at the diving shop. The kids go and rent out bikes like Iwanaga told them to. While diving with the diving instructor Kimiko Yamaguchi, they see sharks circling around a small area. They soon find out that a man has died, and his friend is trying to fight off the sharks and bring him to land. The Detective Boys find out their first clue mainly because of Conan. Ai tells Conan secretly that she saw someone dead in a motor boat being brought to the island. So Conan and Ai go to see the body at the hospital and leave the rest of the kids to figure out the next puzzle. |} While waiting for the doctor to come out of surgery, Conan inspects the diving suit and finds that there was a exploded paper bag with fish blood on it. This makes Conan figure out he was murdered. He brings this to Mouri's attention who tells everyone that the main suspects are the friends of the diver. The rest of the kids find the next clue and call Conan to come. Soon after Inspector Megure arrives along with Sato, Takagi, and Ninzaburo Shiratori. While interviewing the main suspects, they were unable to get their fingerprints, but Takagi gets their fingerprints secretly. They send the fingerprints to the headquarters to be examined. While eating dinner, the kids figure out where the next clue leads to with the help of Kazuo Mima. After dinner, they all go down to the beach where they find the next clue. At that time, Conan notices one of the suspects making a deal with the diving shop owner. Conan tells them he needs to go somewhere and runs to the shop. When Conan arrives at the back of the shop, he makes it in time to see the suspect drive away in a van. The owner of the shop then catches him, and Conan asks her, "I got lost! Where is Koumi Inn?" and so he runs off. While waiting for the fingerprint results to come back, an alarm goes off indicating there has been a break in at the tourism division so the police have to go there. While running to the inn, Conan sees the two suspects slide down a hill with bags on their backs coming from the tourism division. While watching them, he hears a sniper shot and one of the suspects gets hit in the leg. Conan looks to see a sniper above the hill where he takes another shot at the other one. Unfortunately, the shooters manage to escape. |} |} Conan goes to check out the spot where he saw the bullets come from and sees two empty shells and that the grass had been flattened. He also noticed a deep groove into the grass leading away from the spot. While drinking at a bar, Mouri notices Iwanaga on a bike riding towards the tourism division. Mouri gets on the bike and Iwanaga holds on to him. When they get there, they notice Ann's pistol and Mary's cutlass, and at that time, the fingerprints come in and it seems they are international wanted fugitives. The next morning, Conan checks out the bikes they rented and sees that there is a GPS tracker under the seat. While eating breakfast, Conan tells them he needs to go somewhere and that they should figure out the last hint on their own. While everyone is gone out Conan asks Mima if he knew where treasure hunters are, insisting that they needed the pistol and cutlass for a bigger treasure. The Detective Boys come back as they figured out the last clue. For each clue solved, they got a stamp with numbers on it. Ai gets scissors and cuts the numbers individually. As Mima is coming in with Conan, he notices where he has seen those numbers before and shows them an ancient map of Koumi Island. While trying to figure out the relationship between the numbers and the map, Ran and Sonoko are attacked by the treasure hunters. Ran manages to disarm one but the other gets a hold of Sonoko and uses her as a hostage. By writing the English letter of the numbers and rearranging it, they get "JOLLY ROGER". As they look closer on the Jolly Roger flag in the top right corner, they notice the teeth of the skull look like letters. It spells out "DOS DIOSAS" which translates to "Two Goddess" in Spanish (Mary and Anne). The diving instructor comes to tell Mouri that Ran has been kidnapped but Mouri is not there. The kids run off to get Mouri, and Conan tells Mima if he can take him to the ruins. Right before going, Professor Agasa gives Conan two mini air tanks that last for 10 minutes. |} Meanwhile, the treasure hunters bring Ran and Sonoko to the ruins. They cut Sonoko's arm (as a way to distract the sharks) and make them share one air tank. They all swim towards the secret cave entrance, and they push Ran and Sonoko to the sharks. They manage to escape and go into the cave. The treasure hunters use them to go through the cave's traps until they get to the a door with a cutout of a cutlass and a pistol. They put it in and the door opens. Meanwhile, Conan arrives on the island and goes through a small passage only a child could go through. Once in, the treasure hunters get furious as they cannot find any treasure as there is only a ship in there. Conan sneaks up on them and knocks them out using his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes and Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt. 'People' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan then says he can stop following him now. Jouji Iwanaga then steps out of the secret entrance. Conan deduces that he was the one who rigged the diving jacket and the sniper. Water soon starts flooding in and so they escape the cave on the ship by blowing the ceiling up which was caused by electricity from Conan's shoes hitting a metal object than creating a spark that ignited the methane. They escape and Iwanaga and the treasure hunters are arrested. Trivia *In the OVA A Challenge from Agasa! Agasa vs. Conan and the Detective Boys, when Genta remembers how he gave Professor Agasa his damaged Detective Boys Badge for repairs, the front of the shop where the two have met has posters from this movie hanging in its windows. *The cameos of Lupin III and Fujiko Mine marks the first crossover appearance of these external characters in Detective Conan. An actual encounter of these characters and their associates with Conan and company followed two years later. *The underwater pyramid from the shark attack scene is evidently based on the Yonaguni Monument. *''Let's find the pirate treasure!, the ninth episode of the anime ''Kaiketsu Zorro who follows the hunters of Captain Kid's treasure ship, shares several similarities with this movie. *SUV Drive by 2 Men Robbers in Lupin & Fujiko Mask Is Black Toyota Rav4 XA30. Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Nanatsu_no_Umi_o_Wataru_Kaze_no_Y%C5%8D_ni Nanatsu no Umi o Wataru Kaze no Yō ni] by Rina Aiuchi & U-ka saegusa Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 11 soundtrack'' Gallery See also *Movies *A Challenge from Agasa! Agasa vs. Conan and the Detective Boys *The Stolen Pirate Treasure - Reference poster about Anne Bonny and Mary Read References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies